marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirsten Dunst
Kirsten Dunst portrayed Mary Jane Watson in the Spider-Man, Spider-Man 2, and Spider-Man 3. Significant roles *Claudia in Interview wth the Vampire: The Vampire Chronicles (1994) *Amy March in Little Women (1994) *Judy Shepherd in Jumanji (1995) *Charlie Chiemingo in ER (1996-1997) *Anna Petterson in Tower of Terror (1997) *Tracy Lime in Wag the Dog (1997) *Christy Fimple in Small Soldiers (1998) *Verena von Stefan in All I Wanna Do (1998) *Lux Lisbon in The Virgins Suicide (1999) *Amber Atkins in Drop Dead Gorgeous (1999) *Betsy Jobs in Dick (1999) *Erin Randall in The Crow: Salvation (2000) *Nicole Oakley in Crazy/Beautiful (2001) *Betty Warren in Mona Lisa Smile (2003) *Mary in Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind (2004) *Lizzie Bradbury in Wimbledon (2004) *Claire Colburn in Elizabethtown (2005) *Marie Antoinette in Marie Antoinette (2006) *Katie McCarthy in All Good Things (2010) Quotes *"On this one, they're finally together and she is successful in what she's doing, and he's been embraced by the city of New York and getting all these accolades. It's blown his head up a little bit. Slowly, we start to unravel Mary Jane, their relationship: they're already ignoring things within that, it doesn't help that he takes on this other darkness that envelopes his character, and brings out all the things he's not dealing with in his life all his anger really heightens that." *"I just focus on what I'm doing. It's a surprise when I see the movie because I don't know what half of it's going to look like. I saw Thomas and I said, hey, we're in the same movie. We all had our separate lives and stories going on, which makes sense because that's what it's like in the film." *"Honestly, I have absolutely no interest in being a superhero. I got to throw a cinderblock in this one, which was fine. That's enough action for me. If I were to do any superhero-esque film, I'd do some werewolf, avant-garde in-the-streets-of Paris or something. Remember that movie with the vampire." *"I think on the first movie I was so much younger, impressionable and insecure so I didn't have the confidence that I have as an actress today. I cared what people thought and I was performing more for other people instead of myself. We've grown up. With each film, we've become more and more collaborative, and this last one has been three individuals coming together as equal adults collaborating on a film. You're not that when you're a teenager; you've got to grow into that." *"I'm part of it and I know why: we never rested on our laurels. We are all passionate for this franchise. The producers, the heads of Sony, all of us want to make a great movie. Of course, it's about box office for the studio at the end of the day, but we don't want to produce just to produce. We really care for it. These people are so important to us. Sam was working up to the last second giving over to the film. Sam is such a hard worker." *"Spider-Man is every man. If he can be a hero, you can be a hero. It's always had very relatable story lines in this fantastical world, yet Sam manages to ground it with the people he's cast. That's always attracted interesting actors to play our villains. It's an international story. Who can't relate to falling in love? Getting into fights with your best friend? Or feeling like your work is killing you? That's why." *"I really like her too, a lot. I've met her a few times and we've talked about health foods, we know some of the same people, she's really into finding springs and natural water and she'll go get her water and things like that. I've done that before, and we've talked about that. I think she's a sweetheart and such a good actress. I'm happy. If I had to pick someone, I'm happy she's following in my shoes." *"I wanted to be in that movie so badly. I loved it, and I wish we could have made a fourth." *"I don’t care. Everyone likes our ''Spider-Man. C’mon, am I right or what? Listen, I’d rather be in the first ones than the new ones." Trivia *Kirsten once dated actor Ben Foster who played Angel in ''X-Men: The Last Stand and her Spider-Man co-star Tobey Maguire. External links * IMDb Category:Spider-Man cast